TwentySeven
by AlmightyChrissy
Summary: The realm reacts to the death of a quieter brand of hero. Very very very mild slash.


****

Title: Twenty-Seven

Author: Chris F. 

Rating: PG-13

WARNING: Character death, but it happens in the first sentence of the fic. 

Disclaimer: All characters except Baby Ilane and Gareth III belong to Tamora Pierce.

Notes: Parts of this are meant as either encouragement or a thank-you to Quatre-Sama for writing bet-fic (I hope), so trust me that I know a certain someone probably didn't end up marrying who I have him with here. Just remember that you aren't married until there's a ring on your finger and until that happens, it's anyone game *g* Also, if you would like to inform me that any characters are not gay, especially if your rationalization for such is "because I love them," I think it's only fair to warn you that I will laugh my ass off at you. Just so we're clear. 

___________

Sir Gareth-no-longer-the-Younger of Naxen was holding his father's hand when the older man died. He'd been watching his father's chest rise and fall, rise and fall, slower and slower until finally he was still. A small part of Gary, the same part that had almost caused him to hit Jon all those years ago, wanted to get up and scream for someone to do something, anything, to bring the Duke back. But he was tired, exhausted even, and he knew there was nothing this time, that all the second chances had been used up twenty-seven, twenty-two, fifteen, nine, three years ago. Instead, he kissed his father's forehead lightly, thought about telling the healers, decided that they could come to him, and continued to sit with his fingers entwined with Gareth's. 

News spread slowly through the palace. Gary told Jon, who managed to keep his tears back until he could tell Thayet, who told Buri to explain why she'd be away from the Riders for the next few days. For Buri there was a deeper significance. She took the walk back to her rooms slower than she ever had before, wanting to delay the inevitable. Once she got there, she knelt on the bed next to her sleeping husband and started rubbing soft circles on his back. It didn't matter to her that their marriage was for little more than show, he was still her friend and deserved to be woken up gently before he had to hear the news. 

For his part, Raoul took it quite well, managing to turn pale, bite his lip, and otherwise remain under control as Buri told him that the funeral would be the next day, that Jon was with Gary and probably wouldn't be leaving his side until after the ceremony. She hugged Raoul quickly and tightly, then left to give him his time alone. 

Most of the palace inhabitants, those who hadn't known Duke Gareth when he was younger and more full of life, were respectfully sad for a few moments and then went on with their everyday lives, muttering that he'd had a long, full life, that'd he'd been sick for months, that it had only been a matter of time. It was only the knights who had been trained by the duke, the people who had worked with him during the Immortals War, the ones who had seen his sense of command, his sense of honor, his sense of humor, that truly mourned his passing. 

Nobles streamed into Corus the next day. Anyone close enough to get there was expected to attend the funeral, and even some who were far enough away to justify not going, Sir Geoffrey of Meron and Sir Sacherell of Wellam to name just two, managed to ride fast enough to get there. The outside of the chapel seemed like barely-controlled madness. Those who had really known Duke Gareth huddled together in small groups, sharing memories or comforting one another, much of the Carthaki embassy were in tears remembering that the duke had prevented war between Carthak and Tortall, and those who were relatively unaffected grumbled about the loss of the sunny day to such a sad occasion. 

Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan commanded her fair share of attention when she arrived. The idea of a female knight was no longer shocking, if still not fully accepted, but the sight of one balancing an infant on her hip hadn't been seen for twenty years so it was treated with a good deal of shock. Kel was slightly embarrassed by the eyes focused on her and her daughter, but she forced a smile as people she'd never met before cooed phrases like "she's gonna be as big as her mother" and "she has her father's eyes." Not for the first time, she wished her husband were there to come up with a smart reply to get people to leave her alone. 

Eventually, she managed to push her way through the crowds to approach the large knight standing by the door. Technically it was Flyndan's responsibility to make sure security was tight at the funeral, but Raoul wanted to help up until the ceremony actually started, if only to keep his mind busy. When he saw Kel, he smiled in what for him felt like the first time in months. "Hello there, this must be Ilane." He tickled the baby under her chin, making her giggle and her mother grin. "You're a very tough little girl. I don't know anyone who has made your mother as miserable as you did before you were even born." 

Kel shook her head. "Enough, please. You'll swell her head." She noted the lingering sadness in her former knight-commander's eyes. "Are you alright?" Even after six years of being on more or less equal rank with him, it was hard not to add the 'sir' on the end.

Raoul nodded. "I'm fine, just tired. You should go on inside, I think Neal's in there waiting for you." 

The prospect of getting back to her husband and away from the crowd outside overrode her concern for Raoul. "He probably misses Ilane already. I'll talk to you later, if that's alright?" 

He smiled at her again. "I'd like that very much. Now go, really." 

The funeral ended up being a shorter affair than most expected. The priests of the Black God performed the ritual funeral rites, then Gary stood up to make his speech. His voice was steady as he talked about how his father had been his role model. He told those assembled how his father had taught him by example how to be a good advisor, how to be the kind of mature adult that people would trust while still being himself. Many who had thought they could stay collected found themselves wiping damp eyes; the King's Champion was especially moved. King Jonathan stood behind Gary, offering his cousin support and occasionally nodding after a particularly good point. 

Once the ceremony was over, the crowd moved to the burial site, where the casket containing Duke Gareth's body was lowered into the ground. The nobles let out a sad, collective sigh, and slowly left, going back to their families and their everyday lives. All except for Kel. She handed Ilane off to Neal with a kiss for both of them, telling her husband that she needed to find Raoul. She could not find him walking away from the burial, or with Lady Cythera and her son, Gareth III, or in any of the spots she thought to look. Finally, she made her way back to the chapel, and that's when she heard it. Soft sobs echoed through the room, making Kel's heart twist. 

Knowing very well that she should leave whoever was inside alone with their pain, she took silent steps inside. She stood at the back of the chapel, looking down at the front of the room, the first pew, where Gary sat hunched over, face buried in his hands, crying as quietly as he possibly could. Raoul sat next to him, both arms wrapped around his friend. Kel watched as Gary slowly shifted so that his head was buried in the bigger knight's neck, and Raoul's arms closed all the tighter. 

Despite her efforts for silence, she must have made some noise, because Raoul turned his head ever-so-slightly, and his eyes met Kel's. They held no anger or annoyance for her; instead they seemed red-rimmed and sad. Raoul held her gaze for a moment, then pressed his lips to the top of Gary's head. 

And Kel understood. All the niggling details that had always existed in the back of her mind, Raoul's bachelorhood, the spark she just didn't see between him and Buri, everything that hadn't made sense before finally did. Raoul looked at her again, and she smiled. She had no right to judge his personal life, and even if she did, she certainly wouldn't have a problem with what she now saw. Besides, she thought with some degree of amusement, she'd never really thought there were women good enough for him anyway. She walked away, smiling. 

Raoul watched her go, then turned back to the man he'd been in love with for almost thirty years and found that despite his sense of relief that his secret was out to one more person, he was still at a loss for anything helpful or comforting to say. Instead, he held Gary's shaking body closer and let his own tears fall. 


End file.
